Kamen Rider X Marvel
by SupahSpeed777
Summary: The Marvel and Kamen Rider worlds collide, creating a new reality. Three group of heroes each go on journeys that will unknowingly lead them to uncover a conspiracy that connects worlds. Rated T for language, violence, and inappropriate humor. ON INDEFINITE HOLD.
1. Prologue

_**Gobi Desert**_

From a distance, a rumbling can be heard. Coming closer to the rumbling, it is shown that the rumbling is the result of many motorcycles and cars driving through the desert. On them were various costumed heroes with bug-eyes on their masks. They are the Kamen Riders. Lone wolfs who have come together to fight a common menace- **Shocker**.

Driving towards a cliff, Shocker's base of operations comes into view. As they come closer, a giant, black, metallic, humanoid figure begins to stand from behind the cliff, slowly obscuring the view of the base, eventually standing tall enough to stare down directly at the intruders. Knowing that this guardian has to be dealt with to advance, the rider leading the group, one who dons a red scarf, white gloves and a light-green helmet, gave a hand motion to the riders behind him and jumped off his bike, with the rest following his actions in unison.

Flying thirty meters into the air, they pointed their best foot forward when gravity started to kick in, and they let out their signature mighty cry:

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

All at the same time, fifty riders landed foot first on the giant's chest, the combined strength of the kicks powerful enough to make a hole straight through it. As all of the riders landed with ease, the giant started falling down as if exhausted, followed by the giant exploding right as it's knees touched the ground. Taking out the guard is finished. Now they had to break in.

The group of riders cleared out of the way when the rider moved forward, one clad in dark green with trims of light green, and he progressively got bigger with every step he took. Taking his last step, he grew over two-hundred times his original size. Using his increased mass, he kicked a hole through the base with ease, allowing his rider allies access into the base. With an entrance way made, he stood guard in case of any reinforcements. As he looked into the distance, he can see spaceships with an almost skeletal look to them coming at him. He cracked his knuckles and assumed a fighting stance.

He let out a smile under his mask, thinking to himself: _"Guess I can't catch a break."_

With the riders inside the base, they were greeted by thousands upon thousands of foot soldiers wearing black clothes and masks decorated with a skeletal pattern. The odds were overwhelming in terms of numbers. However, quality beats quantity. A red, yellow, and green rider pulled out three gray medals and replaced the traffic-colored medals in his belt buckle; a metallic red rider pulled out a blue USB and switched it with the current USB in his belt; a golden-maned rider removed a ring attached to a chain and slammed it into the side of his belt buckle; a green rider drew a card from his belt and inserted it into his gun; and a black rider covered in red lines unfolded a suitcase into a cannon, inserting a cell phone attached to his belt buckle into a slot on the cannon. Their belts yelled out with passion as their forms started changing:

 **"SAI-GORILLA-ZO!"** The red, yellow, and green rider turned into an all gray, more armored form.

 **"TRIAL!"** The crimson rider shed off some of his armor and turned into a blue form.

 **"BUFFA GO!"** The golden rider gained an orange mantle adorned with a buffalo head on his right arm.

 **"Shoot Vent!"** Large shoulder cannons spawned on the green rider.

 **"Connecting..."** The black rider started turning red, and his chest plate turned bulkier.

More riders joined in after the chant. The first adorned with rhinoceros beetle horns on his head, the next looking more organic and resembling a grasshopper, another with a helmet resembling a piranha and finally an axe wielding silver and purple rider. The grasshopper-like rider let out a roar to sound off the start of the charge. The nine riders cleared the path in their own unique ways- the gray one is able to control gravity from banging his chest in a gorilla-like fashion, lifting the foot soldiers up in the air. This gave the formerly crimson rider easy pickings with his super speed, allowing him to hit the much more easily. The golden rider charged through groups of soldiers with nearly unstoppable momentum, with the green rider giving cover fire with his cannons, so that the beetle-horned rider can unleash a large electric shock on the ground for the silver rider to swing his axe into, with the grasshopper and piranha riders hacking and slashing through groups of enemies. The rider with the cannon is the one who is able to give the biggest impact, as he is able to unleash entire streams of energy to clear hundreds of soldiers at once.

As the riders were raiding the base, another group of heroes just so happened to be raiding another base in another universe...

 ** _The Savage Lands- HYDRA Headquarters_**

The other raid has gone well underway at this point. A man with steel skin and a man of orange stone skin slams onto the ground, causing a shock wave that knocks away dozens and dozens of soldiers dressed in green. A man on fire flys through the air, igniting the poor souls under him aflame while a raccoon holding guns much bigger than itself launched canisters of Napalm. Nearby, a nine-foot-tall green monster of a man was standing back-to-back against a twelve-foot tall humanoid tree while both are taking enemy fire, progressively getting the green one angrier and angrier... until he snapped.

"HULK SMASH!" The green one yelled, smashing his way through the soldiers. Seeing his opportunity, the humanoid tree followed suit.

"I. AM. GROOOOOOT!" The tree yelled, slamming his hands through the ground and making tendrils pop up through the surface of the floor.

Leading the raid man is a man adorned in red, white and blue with a shield decorated in similar colors. Behind him is a man in gray wearing a visor, fighting against waves of the soldiers alongside him. They are currently raiding an H.Y.D.R.A. base, a known terrorist group that has been causing chaos in the world for over a century now. "I'm glad you can set aside our differences for this, Scott." The patriotically colored man said to the visored man, throwing his shield at a nearby crowd. "We need as much help as we can get."

The visored man fired a ray of telekinetic force from his eyes before looking back. "Don't get used to it. We're only here because, if what you're saying is true, every single mutant life is in danger." He says before throwing a right hook towards a soldier attempting to attack him from behind. "And not just the mutants in this reality."

As the battle rages on, a squad of soldiers in heavy-duty armor suits approaches. They begin to fire lasers wherever they can see anybody, disregarding whether it's an ally or an enemy, in an attempt to control the situation. A brunette woman with a white streak in her hair was grabbed by an armor in an attempt to crush her. "Aw hell naw sugah', that ain't happening!" The brunette yelled, grabbing hold of the arm's elbow and ripping it off, flying away as she throws it down into the ground. Try as they might, the armors can't seem to be able to hold the invaders down. The soldiers within the armors realized this, so in retaliation dozens more panels in the floor opened up to bring about hundreds more of the armors. This was bad. No matter how many of them they destroy, two more seem too replace each one. Something had to be done.

"Thor, I need you to clear the room!" Yelled the patriotic-colored man.

The visored man nodded. "Storm, offer help if you can!"

Nodding in agreement, a blond-haired man wearing a cape while wielding a hammer and a white-haired woman wearing black tights fly up to the roof of the building, summoning a large, black cloud overhead. Their eyes glowed with power as they channeled their powers into this thunderstorm.

"Clear out of the way!" Yelled the woman in black, as they brought down a booming lightning strike upon the room. A man covered in ice began forming a shield around everyone, which was barely enough to protect them. When the storm settled, all that is left of the suits are just smoking husks.

"Well, that was a job well done. Though I prefer it done medium rare." A man in a dark red and black costume snarked. Nobody laughed. He turned to his left, as if he's looking into a camera and narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you for this SupahSpeed777."

They move forward, coming across gigantic steel doors. To its right are a keyboard and console. A man dressed in a white jumpsuit stretches his way to the console in an attempt to crack the code to unlock the doors. As he begins typing, a marching can be heard coming from behind him, signaling that additional forces are incoming. Everybody gets ready to fight back, as the army gets closer and closer.

"Reed, you think you can type any faster?" Says a man clad in a red and gold armor, firing pulses of energy to hold off the incoming army.

The stretchy man keeps typing on the console, giving a disapproving stare towards the metal man. " I don't understand why I was the one assigned to break the key code, seeing as how you are the most technologically inclined out of all of us."

The man of metal looked behind him towards the door. "You know what." The metal man flys towards the door, and then begins charging up his central power source. "I think I will open the door with my technological knowledge. Just in a different way." He then unleashed a large beam of energy from his chest, destroying the door within seconds.

"Always the improvised thinker, Stark." The man in white said sarcastically.

"You's take who you need up ahea', we's can handle dem!" Yelled a red-eyed man in a trench coat, knocking people off with a kinetically charged bo staff.

The man in Red-White and Blue nodded. "Strike team A, let's go!"

The patriotic man, Captain America, ran through the gates- following him are the visored man, Cyclops; a woman in a white jumpsuit, Invisible Woman; a man clad in purple with equipped with a bow and special "trick" arrows, Hawkeye; a silver-haired man in a blue suit with a lightning bolt striking diagonally through the chest, Quicksilver; and a man in a red coat, boots and a breather mask, Star-Lord.

Inside, they find a man wearing a black trench coat facing his back towards them, the coat itself has a coat collar big enough to obscure the his head. Behind him is a large symbol of a skull with dozens of tentacles coming under it.

"Oh?" He says, turning around to get a better look behind him. With his face facing to the back, his most distinct feature shown: a barren, crimson-skinned face, lacking nostrils, lips, eyelids, and hair. This feature is what has given him his most famous alias- "The Red Skull"

"Well well, what have we here?" He starts walking in their direction, stepping in an arrogant swagger. "I suppose you're wondering what I plan to do with this?" He lifts up his right hand, in it, he holds a cube about the size of his head. Within it, there seemed to be a blue energy constantly radiating in it, moving akin to that of a heart beat.

"I knew it! You managed to get another cosmic cube!" Captain America stood down, positioning himself for a fight along with everyone else. "We won't let you get away with the same plan again!" However, this is met with something unexpected- a laugh. Not a smug, held back giggle like a villain usually would, but a full guffawing of noise as the Red-Skull looks up in the air.

"You think I'm going to conquer the world again?" He says while lifting the cube up into the air. "No. I'm aiming for a grander scale this time." The Red Skull starts laughing, and as if on cue, the cube starts flickering like the 4th of July, as the room starts phasing different colors and bending in shape. Outside, everybody else is experiencing the same phenomenon. Slowly, the H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers start disappearing, and in their place were unfamiliar faces, looking jut as confused as the others. The symbol behind the Red Skull is changing, seemingly sprouting wings, with the Red Skull slowly fading away. When he finally disappeared, where he was left standing was now replaced with people not of this universe...

 ** _Shocker Desert Base- Throne Room_**

The main door falls down from a single swing delivered from a rider in a deep shade of purple wielding red rekkas, Kamen Rider Hibiki; who is followed by a rider wearing orange armor akin to that of a samurai holding a sword similar to an orange slice, Kamen Rider Gaim; a crimson rider adorned with a beetle's horn for a head crest, Kamen Rider Kabuto; a silver rider with black highlights, Kamen Rider Super-1; a rider with a light green helmet, red scarf, and red gloves: Kamen rider Nigo; and finally the rider that was leading the group, Kamen Rider Ichigo.

The room is empty, with only a large throne adorned with a condor behind it making any sort point of interest in the room. "Great Leader!" Ichigo yelled "It's time to give up your plans! No matter how well you think you plotted it out, the Kamen Riders will always find a way to stop it!"

At first, his heroic yelling is met with silence. But suddenly, a black fog filled the room, with a man in a crimson robe and pointed hood materialized in the center.

"Kamen Riders, so you have arrived." He spoke, not a single tone of emotion emanating. "You think this will be like all of the other times, do you?" He approaches the riders at a slow pace, moving as if he is floating in mid-air. "We unleash our plan to the world, and in the middle of it, you find a way to stop our plans before it comes to full fruition." All of a sudden, the room starts warping, the walls turning transparent, losing color for each second that passes by.

"Great Leader! What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled, all of the riders getting ready for a fight for their lives. The Great Leader laughed.

"Unfortunately, I'll not be your opponent today." He says as he backs into the mist, disappearing. The Eagle behind the throne starts changing, looking like it's growing tentacles. The fog started disappearing, and in the middle of where it was stood new, unfamiliar figures. The man in the center, dressed in Red-White and Blue, looked towards them.

"You there! Are you one of Hydra's newest soldiers?" He yelled. Something didn't feel right. Captain America didn't know what was going on, but he knew the strange people in front of him had something to do with it.

Ichigo clenched his fists, confused by the situation brought upon him. Before he can say anything, a sharp pain filled his head. _"They must be another Shocker experiment."_ He thought.

"NO! I am as you are- an experiment of Shocker!" Ichigo yelled, his arms slicing through the air to make a point. "Unlike you, I have broken free from their grasp and now fight for justice!" He readies his stance for battle.

"Ichigo-sensei?" Gaim asked, with the other riders looking in shock. "Are you feel-" Just then, Gaim felt a sharp pain in his head. _"Yes."_ He thought to himself. _"That must be it."_ The other riders felt the pain also, and felt a similar feeling to the situation.

Cap, confused replied back "Shocker? What is that? Another sect of the Nazis that split off from them?" A sharp pain then went through Cap's head. "No matter, your skewed sense of "justice" is just the kind of thing a deluded Hydra lackey would say." Cap said rather unnaturally. Cap prepared his shield.

The other Marvel heroes looked at him strangely for a second, until they also felt a sharp pain in their heads. They now knew what they had to do.

 **"AVENGERS- ASSEMBLE!"**

Captain America threw his shield, with Kamen Rider Ichigo jumping in the air to dodge it. Seeing an opportunity, Star-Lord uses his rocket boots to intercept him. "You know, you're the only Avenger here" he whispered under his breath, getting ready to air-tackle Ichigo. Suddenly, he is shot out of the air from flames spewing out of Hibiki's rekkas. With Star-Lord down on the ground ,Hibiki closed in on his opponent for a finishing blow. Just before he swung his rekkas Invisible Woman ran towards Star-Lord to protect him with a force field, knocking Hibiki off-balance. In response, Gaim came forward to assist.

"This is my stage now!" He yelled, switching an orange lock inside his belt for a yellow lock.

 _"PINE!"_ his belt yelled, as his sword disappeared, being replaced with a flail resembling a pineapple. His armor also changed into a bulkier yellow armor with large shoulder pads. He brought forth an onslaught of swings against the force-field, causing cracks to appear.

"Eat this, and that!" Gaim yelled, as Hibiki regained balance and removed his belt buckle. He placed it on the force-field, having it expand to resemble a drum. Hibiki then started beating down on it in specific rhythms. Each beat that was thrown by Hibiki made bigger and bigger cracks on the force-field.

"Peter, I don't know how much longer I can hold this up!" Invisible Woman yelled, straining to keep it intact.

"Well then..." Star-Lord took hold of his guns. "I guess it's time we reverse their momentum."

Invisible Woman nodded, and push her force field forward at the last possible second, giving Star-Lord the chance to catch let loose bolts of lightning at them. Gaim lay stunned while Hibiki blocked the shots with his rekkas. One-on-one against Star-Lord, Hibiki set his rekkas aflame and threw fireballs at Star-Lord, to which Star-Lord countered with a freeze ray.

"Who's going to let up first?" he yelled at Hibiki, who kept quiet and concentrated on his flames. "Man of few words, got it." Star-lord shot the ground and caused a small earthquake under Hibiki, making him lose his focus.

Gaim got back up and noticed Hibiki needed help, so he dashed his way over. Invisible Woman wasn't going to have that, and enclosed Gaim off in a force-field. Gaim, in an attempt to break through, hit it over and over again. "Not so tough without your buddy, are you?" yelled Invisible Woman.

Gaim looked at her and pulled out another lock. **"Kachidoki!"**

"Don't think it's over just yet! I'm truly making this my stage now!"

 **"Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! EI, EI, OH!"**

His armor changes into an even heavier looking orange armor, with the flail replaced by a heavy shotgun. Gaim scratches a disk apparatus at its side, which makes the shotgun sound out music. He turns a nob next to the disk, causing the music to go at a higher frequency. He then unleashes a steady stream of fire, causing heavy damage to the force field for every hit. Each time Gaim destroys it, Invisible Woman makes a new shield. It tires her out, but Invisible Woman knew that he had to keep him at bay, lest she let him unleash his power on the field.

At the same time, Super-1 utilized his Five-Hands system to keep up with Hawkeye's many trick arrows. **"RADAR-HANDS!"** He yelled, his gloves turning gold.

"Who needs radar with an eye as good as mine?" Snarked Hawkeye, unleashing a round of arrows. Super 1 dodged it and countered by firing missiles from his gloves. "Shit" Hawkeye back-flipped out of the way, letting lose some explosive arrows. "Two can play at that game, you son of a..."

Super-1 responded accordingly. " **THERMAL-HANDS!"** he yelled, his golden gloves turning green. He fired off a flamethrower, making Hawkeye's arrows explode before they can hit him.

"You want to play that game, huh?" Hawkeye was starting to get annoyed. He pulled out another arrow that looked just like an explosive arrow and fired it. Super-1 released a flamethrower, but instead of an explosion, a smoke cloud enveloped the around Super-1. Confused, Super-1 looked around the smoke cloud. All of a sudden, he felt something twisting his right arm and let out a yell. Hawkeye kneed Super-1 in the back, causing Super-1 to fall down face first. Hawkeye leaned closer to his head. "Sorry for having to play dirty..." Hawkeye whispered.

"Don't worry," Super-1 whispered back. "now I know where you are."

 **"POWER-HAND!"** Super-1 yelled, his gloves turning red. He used his free arm to let out a punch that had enough force to shake Hawkeye and the smoke cloud away from him.

Meanwhile, Quicksilver and Kabuto had a stare-off with each other. "You think you know what will hit you?" Quicksilver proclaimed. Kabuto responding by lifting his right pointer finger to the sky. And began reciting godly words.

"My grandmother once told me..." Quicksilver let out an annoyed sighed and punched him in the stomach, kneed him under his chin, and finally performed a sucker punch all the way across from the room, leaving Kabuto flying in the air and finally landing on the ground. Quicksilver let out a smirk. He had a right to, it took him only .72 seconds to perform.

"You didn't see that coming?" He said, putting himself in an arrogant stance. Kabuto looked back at him, and though his helmet can show no expressions, Quicksilver knew that he had a look on his face that said: _"You made a big mistake."_

"What you fail to see that **I** am the lord of speed."

 **"CLOCK-UP"** His belt yelled, as he started punched Quicksilver 12 times in the ribs, uppercut him across the neck twice, and finished with a roundhouse kick, sending Quicksilver straight across the room. All of this done in .33 seconds.

Outside, the other riders and Marvel heroes are having their own encounters too. The incredibly strong green man, Hulk, had a particularly interesting one.

One minute he was about to punch a new one through a Hydra armor, the next minute his fist collided with another fist, creating enough impact to shock the room. He stared intently at his new opponent, looking straight at his beady eyes, red chest plate and golden horn. He is about the average height for a man, and his body didn't seem that strong by super-human standards. The Hulk thought that this was going to be easy pickings. Hulk was about to completely overtake him, but then a crackle of electricity started covering his opponent's body, until the red rider turned into a black, heavily armored version of his previous form. He started to overtake Hulk and then proceeded to gut punch him, making him fly straight into a wall. The mighty Kuuga dusted his hands.

Things got even more hectic, as the wild-card Chalice started a fight with Gambit, Fourze's attempt at friendship was misinterpreted by Captain Marvel, Iron Fist and Meteor had a fight of fists, and Blade the vampire hunter seeks to put a stake through fangire-prince Kiva.

Back in the center room, Captain America grabbed his shield in mid-air before Ichigo can finish his rider-kick, allowing Cap to block it. Ichigo was left slightly dazed from it, but managed to recover, Nigo standing by his side. "Well Scott, I guess it's a two on two fight."

Cyclops nodded. "I'll take the one in red." They ran forward, with the Double riders charging towards them. Time seems to have slowed down for them as they got closer and closer to each other, and then...

They all disappeared. The bases disappeared too. Nothing is left. Not the Red-Skull, the Great Leader, or the foot-soldiers.

All that is left is the symbol of a new covenant formed.

The Shocker-Hydra alliance is born.

* * *

 _ **So that is the prologue! Pretty long for a prologue if I say so myself.**_

 _ **Okay, just to get it out of the way: ALL of the main Kamen riders will appear in the story, and I plan to give them equal importance (for the most part). The main Avengers (and by that I mean the ones given focus in the MCU) are going to appear, along with the Fantastic 4 and some of the X-Men. I will have some of the secondary riders appear, but I can't guarantee all of them (Rider-Man is safe, BTW :P). I won't reveal who else I'm going to have in the story now because I want to save it as a surprise.**_

 _ **Well, that's all for now, expect chapter 1 (starring Peter Parker) within a week-and-a-half!**_

 _ **~Supeed**_

 _ **EDIT: Fixed some spelling and grammatical errors along with updating some parts of the story.**_

 _ **7/30/15**_

 _ **EDIT: I re-read the entire chapter, and some parts just... bugged me. A lot. So I went and re-tooled the prologue by a good amount these past few days (it's nearly twice the size now). I hope this improves the reading experience for whoever is reading this :)**_

 _ **8/2/15**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Unification through Youth

**_ New York City, Queens Area- 5:25 AM, September 20th, 2015_**

 ***Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!***

 ***Slam!***

Peter Parker woke up none-too-pleased and slipped himself out of bed. He combs his brown hair, washes his pale face, gets his lanky body dressed for school, and pours himself a bowl of cereal. He turns the TV on to check the local news.

 _"Today, we celebrate the 60th anniversary of WWII ending"_ A television announcer spoke. Peter remembers this being discussed in class.

After Pearl Harbor, the Nazis started gaining an upper hand even after the United States joined WWII, managing to hold their ground. They started conquering most of Europe, including most of the USSR, and at the rate they were conquering, people said they can possibly start taking over parts of China and the Middle East. In a desperate attempt to hold them back, the allies made plans to nuke Germany, not realizing that this was a mistake.

The Nazis foresaw the nukes, even though the plan was the result of an improptu meeting that can be made akin to elementary students keeping there heads down while lifting there thumbs in the air. Somehow, they were able to hijack the planes in mid-flight, even managing to fly one of the planes all the way to New York, which should have been impossible considering the constraints of that times technology. Weeks later, things got even worse, and perhaps stranger, as suddenly every single capital of every single state in the U.S. was nuked straight to hell. The next week after, parts of the USSR, China, and the U.K. were also nuked all at the same time. The ally's plan not only failed, but it also costed millions of lifes in Civilian causalities. It got to the point to where Japan and Italy split from the Axis powers, condemning the Nazi party's actions and declaring zero input to the decisions. What scared the allies most of all was the idea that there's a mole in their ranks.

Careful examination was placed on each member of the United Nations, along with anyone of notable power in their military and governments, wringing them dry like a wet broom. Despite this, everyone had a legitimate, air-tight reason to either not ratting the allies out, or why they couldn't. This only caused suspicions to grow between the allies, causing internal strife and distrust between them, a notable event being the USSR threatening to leave the UN and start a nuclear war with America, for being "Back-stabbing, honor-lacking hypocrites". As the turmoil got bigger and bigger, for reasons no one can explain, in 1955 the Nazi party just suddenly... vanished.

Their troops were gone from occupying all of the lands and nary a trace of their influence left. Although their whereabouts are still unknown to this day, the United Nations decided to declare the war officially over after months of looking for their whereabouts. For whatever reason, though, Japan has a hostile relationship to the U.S., with the U.S. responding in kind. About a month later, all of Hawaii was sunk to the bottom of the ocean without a trace left. Experts say that it's not necessarily connected to the events of WWII, and no one has taken responsibility or any actual proof that the Nazi's did this, but it's too much of a coincidence to some people.

Though... every time Pete thinks about WWII... he feels strange. Despite the fact that this is what is written in every history book, he feels like that wasn't what happened... or, at least, not what was supposed to happen...

 _"In celebration of this, the United States of America and Japan are officially starting the Unification through Youth program, a student exchange program that wishes to bond Japan and the U.S. closer together, letting go of our differences from the past. Forty-nine high schools, one from each state, have been selected to participate in the program, with forty-nine high schools from Japan participating. Each American high school will be sending two representatives of their best-and-brightest to Japan, with Japan already sending their students over this morning to announce the lucky students that will be flying to Japan!"_

 _ _"Yeah right."_ _ Thought Peter. _"Lucky my arachnid butt."_ He's heard many rumors on the internet about the local Yakuza controlling over %40 of Japan, with many of the people living in the Yakuza owned areas stricken with poverty. And even in the areas where the Yakuza has no influence, there are usually very strict moral codes that people are forced to live by, with punishments that come in with anything going so much as an inch past the line. In fairness, though...

"Peter!" Peter turns to the source of the sound to see his aunt May standing behind him, visibly annoyed, her gray hairs on end."Check the time! You're going to be late for school!"

Peter looks at his watch, gettings out of his chair. It's 6:00. Barely any time left to catch the last bus, he runs out of his aunt's apartment, leaving the TV on.

 _"And now we have a speech from president Dell-"_ Aunt May turned the TV off.

...

Peter goes outside to see that the bus is already long gone from the bus stop. "Dammit!" He's going to have to walk all the way to school, and he knows he won't make it in time. He won't hear the end of it from Mr. Conners.

 _"Unless..."_ Peter opens up his backpack and pulls out a red-and-blue costume. He's going to have to swing it. Suddenly, something urges him to look around. Straight across 100 meters from where Peter is standing is his High School. He looks to his right. Fifty meters from where his school is the ruins of what was once Manhattan. Even after 60 years, the radiation is still high amounts of radiation. What puzzles Peter the most is the fact that the U.S. government has done nothing to clean this mess up. They didn't look for survivors, they didn't try to clean the radiation. Nothing. The destruction left here is untouched. In fact, Peter has read that this is the case for all of the capitals bombed were left without any attempt to fix it. _"Something tells me it's not supposed to look like that..."_

"Oh, crap!" Peter stared at the ruins for over 5 minutes, and now he's going to be 5 minutes late for school. At the very least, it's an improvement from an hour and a half.

 ** _Midtown High School- 7:10 AM_**

After hastily changing his clothes on the school roof and running down four flights of stairs, Peter's greeted by an angry middle-aged man in a white button-down shirt, khakis, and a black tie along with a missing left arm. Mr. Curtis Conners.

"Parker! There you are! Where were you? The announcements are about to start!" He yelled angrily, his black tie flailing in the air. "You're our prized student here, you've never been tardy for anything, and yet here you are, standing right here, running late for quite possibly one of the most influential events in world history? Why are you even in this stairway! It's nowhere near the-" He pointed his stump of a left arm angrily at Peter mid-sentence, resisting the urge to kick a locker.

"Announcements?" Peter Parker asked hesitantly.

Mr. Conners put his face into the only palm he has left. "The announcement for the Unification through Youth program! We were talking about this for the past few weeks!"

Parker gulped. Not only is his school participating in the program, but there is a high chance that he is going to be one of the representatives for the program. Though he gets the strange feeling that... this isn't right.

Peter snaps back to reality and gives his teacher a nod. "Yes Mr. Conners, I'll be going to the auditorium right away." He runs to the auditorium, not giving his teacher a second look as he makes his way.

 ** _Midtown High School Auditorium- 7:15 AM_**

Arriving in the auditorium, the nearly filled to capacity, as every student in the school is attending. It took Peter four minutes to find a single chair that's open for seating, and it is in the middle of a row of twenty-five people. As he moves in closer and close to the seat, he's delighted to see that his high school crush, a blonde girl wearing a hair clip, jeans, and a purple blouse. Gwen Stacy is sitting right next to him. It was only until he sat down that he noticed that there is someone not as delightful sitting on the other side of him.

"Hey, Puny Parker!" Peter felt a slap on the back. He looked to his left to see a built, blond-buzz cut teen with a smirk on his face. Peter is sitting next to Flash Thompson, the local school bully. "Took you long enough to get here! What, did you not want to come today? "

"Can it Thompson," Gwen scolded at him. "People get late for buses."

Flash smirked. "Well, are you sure he didn't miss the bus on purpose? Who knows, Parker here could be a racist! Gotta keep that American pride straig-"

"Flash!" Gwen reached over Parker and slapped flash across the cheek. "How dare you accuse Peter of such wrong-doings!"

Flash rubbed his cheek. "Well, guess you just like defending your little boyfriend, huh?"

Gwen's cheeks turned red. "Oh! That's rich! You were the one who said we should've nuked Japan before nuking Germany in class, and then you said it's because their eyes wouldn't-"

 ** **"GOOD MORNING MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL."** ** Boomed the principal over the speakers. In the middle of the stage stood an eighty-something-year-old man, wearing sunglasses and hair combed back. His accent is a thick Brooklyn accent. To his right were two Japanese students sitting in folding chairs- one male and one female. The male had brown messy hair and a dopey smile. He wore a red hoodie over a green polo shirt and light green khakis. In between his sneakers is a bright red backpack that looked much too small for him to wear. The girl next to him has her brown hair done in a bob cut and a more elitist smile on her face. She wore a blue jacket over a gray blouse, with white khaki shorts. She wore black sandals with fake jewels in their straps.

 ** **"I, principal Stan, would like to start the official welcome ceremony for the 'Unification through Youth' program!"** ** The crowd let out a round of applause, however, various racial slurs can be heard in the background regarding the guests. ****"For many years the bond between the United States and Japan have been off on shaky grounds. A lot of times, we don't see eye-to-eye. But today, let it mark down a time where both nations set aside their grudges and unite together in the pursuit of peace and harmony!"** ** The crowd gives off more applause, along with the frequency of racial slurs being increased two-fold. ****"May I present our first student to represent the bonds being sowed between nations- from Ozu Academy, please welcome: Shunpei Nara!"** ** Principal Stan clapped his hands to start the round of applause as the boy with messy hair walked up on stage. With a smile on his face, he started his speech with words that no one could see coming.

 ** **"CHICHIN PUI PUI!"** ** He said, giving a thumbs-up to the audience. The round of applause came to an awkward stop right after.

Flash leaned closer to Peter. "Hey Parker, I think we found an even bigger dork than you."

Not giving up his smile, Shunpei continued his speech ** **"Do you believe in magic? Because what's going on right now... it's magic! The magic of uniting two countries, arm and arm, as brothers! CHICHIN PUI PUI!"** ** He pointed a finger to the sky in glee, eyes closed in pure bliss.

Gwen leaned towards Peter. "You know, I don't necessarily agree with Flash, but he may be on to something."

"Gee, you think?" Peter whispered back.

 **"Let's get to know each other! I'm finishing up my last year at high school, and I've been selected as one of the two representative of my school because of my 'Overwhelming positivity'!"**

 _ _"That's just a nice way of saying 'You're obnoxious', along with using the program as a convenient excuse to ship you off."_ _ Peter thought to himself.

Shunpei gives another thumbs up. ****"My overwhelming positivity comes from my desire to one day become a wizard. My desire to become a wizard comes from my favorite story as a child."** ** Shunpei pulls out a book from his bag. It's a rectangular shape with a green background. On the cover is a childish drawing of a Grey-bearded wizard, above are words that Peter can't make out from the distance that he is at. ****"The Forest Wizard!"** ** Shunpei takes a stick out of his back pocket, and then starts swinging it around in his left hand, his right hand still proudly displaying the children's book. With a final flick, Shunpei unleashed the words that will bring chaos:

 ** **"Chichin Pui Pui!"** ** Shunpei gave a flick of the wrist, his face showing that this is a satisfying experience. **"That's what the wizard would say whenever he casts a spell! Speaking of wizards, did any of you hear the rumors that there is a wizard in your city? I think his name is Mr. Strange... or Dr. Abnormal... or-"**

Principal Stan cleared his throat towards Shunpei's direction, visibly trying to hold back a facial expression of annoyance.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic! Now, onto the announcement!"** Shunpei reaches into his bag and pulls out an envelope. ****"The lucky Midtown high school student who will be attending my school is... "** ** Peter isn't too sure, but he thinks that the envelope is sealed with a wizard hat sticker.

Flash elbowed Peter. "Hey Parker, you ready to go to Hogwarts? I'm sure you can learn a spell to make you less of a-"

 ** **"FLASH THOMPSON!"** ** Yelled Shunpei, his face full of glee while Flash's face is full of disappointed surprise. The entire auditorium goes into fits of both laughter and clapping, neither of them in a good Stan walks towards the podium, Shunpei stepping off, and gives a message.

The principal spoke up at the microphone. **"Congratulations, Flash!"** Peter couldn't tell exactly, but he's pretty sure the principal was trying to keep himself from laughing. **"Will you please come on stage to say a few words?"**

Flash, after giving off one of the longest sighs in the history of mankind, walked on stage, a grimace trying to pass for a smile on his face.

 _ _"Well, I guess I'm in the clear for that one."_ _ Peter thought to himself. __"I hope the next person isn't as much of a loon. Though, why choose Flash of all people? Sure, he's great at Football, but we're supposed to do these based on academics, and I doubt the high school he's going to is big on football..."_ _ Flash walks on stage and attempts to give a speech. Nothing comes out of his mouth, simply left ajar, and he simply smiles, gives a thumbs up, and goes to Shunpei, shaking hand, and taking a seat. The principal walks back on stage.

 **"Would you look at that? Flash has no words to say. My, he's just too happy."** The principal grinned with the kind of smile a 5 year old makes when he catches his older sibling taking a cookie from the cookie jar. Shunpei walks back to the podium, reaching into his backpack as he does so.

 ** **"In honor of this event,"** ** Shunpei pulls out a porcelain wizard hat from his bag. ****"I have a replica of Gandalf the Gray's wizard hat made out of porcelain, purchased from my school as a token of our..."** ** Shunpei loses grip on the hat as it lands on the floor. Fortunately, a carpet was placed right where it landed (for reasons unknown) and it's all in one piece. Shunpei wipes sweat from his forehead, leaning forward to get a better view. "Well, at least it's still inta-"

Shunpei leans too far and falls down on the floor face first. Everybody in the room stops chattering. Shunpei rubs his elbow. "I think I broke something." He whispers. Fortunately, he didn't land on the wizard hat. Principal Stan ran down as fast as he could, waving at a nurse to come by. After the nurse and principal make sure Shunpei's okay, students standing by put Shunpei on a stretcher and bring him out of the auditorium. Principal Stan walks back on stage.

 ** **"That was a sad turn of events to have, however.."** ** Stan gives a thumps up. ****"Let's have Shunpei's eccentricity brighten our mood and make today a great day! Chicken Bui-Bui!"** ** Principal Stan attempts to recreate Shunpei's earlier enthusiasm, to which he was met with laughs first, and then claps.

 **"And now onto out next guest, from Amanogawa High School, please welcome- Miu Kazashiro!"**

The girl sitting in the chair stands up and walks to the podium, having a happy yet cocky smile on her face.

She tapped the microphone and began her speech: ** **"Hello Midtown high school!"** ** She gives a hand sign and a cute smile to the audience. Boys start clapping for her while girls scoff from the sudden excitement from the boys. **" **I am so happy to be a part of the Unification through Youth program! Not just because of the history that will be made, but because I get a chance to be the queen of your high school! Just give me a month, and you'll all see what I can do "**** She winks to the audience. The boys start clapping more erratically, and the girls scoff harder. Some girlfriends are looking at their significant others weirdly. Miu continues with her speech ****"I am the captain of the cheer-leading squad, and our school is number 1 for cheer-leading in our country! If you want, I can show you a routine after the ceremony..."** ** Boys practically cheered for her at this point, the girls giving her stink-eye. Boyfriends are getting slapped by their girlfriends. **"I'm also president of the Kamen Ri-"** Miu catches herself and clears her throat. ****"Sorry, I mean Curry Lover club!"** ** The cheering stopped abruptly. Miu stood, dumbfounded, for a minute, and then tried to regain her composure. ****"It seems that none of you know this, but curry is one of the best and most exquisite foods in the world! Besides, wouldn't you like me in one of your clubs."** ** She gives off a hand sign and a wink, causing the boys to get wild with cheers, and the girls stemming off even more jealousy, the ones with boyfriends even started showing envy towards her.

 **"And now, the lucky person to go to my wonderful school is..."** Peter crosses his fingers...

 **Chofu Airport- September 27th, 8:57 AM**

Peter gets out of the airport and sighs, looking around at his surroundings. The air is cold, and there was nary anybody in sight. Peter's was the poor soul who was chosen to attend Amanogawa high as part of the Unification through Youth program (He thinks Miu was hitting on him when he shook her hand). His last few days at Midtown were spent packing up and attending orientations for the program, to which he loathed because he had to take it with Flash (who had likewise feelings to the situation). The day he actually had to fly out was even worse: waking up at 2:00 AM in the morning and then taking a bus to an airport an hour and a half away, and then he had to spend three hours in customs getting the necessary forms and permissions all because of a typo within his name (Peter Porker wasn't entirely a flattering name, either), making him miss the first flight to Japan. He then had to wait two hours for the next flight, and he spent his entire time on his flight, 14 hours straight, wide awake from constant turbulence. Worst of all, his escort wasn't even here on time.

He spends the next fifteen minutes sitting down, looking around his surroundings. At the very least, it seems like he isn't living in a Yakuza controlled area, because the buildings all around Peter are of decent quality, and all of the people walking around him are healthy. He then starts counting all of the cars passing by, seeing how many will pass before he gets picked up.

One, two, three, four...

...

"Hello? Are you Pete-"

"SIXTY-NINE!" Peter woke up with a start, arching his back straight from the wall he was leaning against. He's surprised to be face-to-face with a woman. She's Japanese and in her early 30's, from the looks of it, wearing a plaid jacket and skirt "Oh, I'm sorry Ms, are you looking for someone?"

The woman, taken aback from Peter suddenly waking up, but quickly regained composure and restarted the conversation. "Yes, actually. Are you Peter Parker? The transfer student from Midtown High School?"

Peter blinks for a few moments. There's his escort. The one that was supposed to pick him up earlier. "Yes, I'm Peter Parker." He replied."What time is it?"

"It's 10:00AM." She tells him, unaware of how long he was waiting.

"10AM!" Peter yelled. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude , Ms, but why did it take you so long to get here?"

She smiled at him for a second before explaining. "Well, truth be told, we thought you were going to come tomorrow because of the flight delay. We didn't even know you were here until the other transfer student pointed you out."

 _"Other transfer student?"_ Peter looked around and saw another high school student, leaning against a black sedan. He's Hispanic with short, black hair, wearing a blue shirt and khakis. _"That must be him."_

"So, Peter, are these all of your bags?" The woman asked, a polite smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Ms. Sonada, besides my escort duties I'll also be one of your teachers at Amanogawa." She smiles and gives her hand out to Peter.

Peter stands up straight and shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

After shaking hands, Sonada tells Peter: "Do you mind if I strap a luggage on top of the car?"

...

After 30 minutes of driving, Peter couldn't get himself to fall back to sleep. He couldn't think about anything or give focus to what's directly in front of him, he could only get himself to breathe while looking out into space. Peter was completely still ever since he got into the car, not a thought processing in his head. And then suddenly, as if a great epiphany reached him in his mindless stare, he looks to his right and faces the fellow transfer student. Opening his mouth, Peter let loose his great realization in his meditation: "So where are you from?"

The Hispanic boy, playing with a Gameboy, payed no attention to Peter's question at all. Peter sighed, almost as if the silence was a passive aggressive reply to his answer. "Look, it's just that, um... ya know, we're both pretty much fishes fresh off the boat here, and I think it would be good if we stick together, you know, at least get to know something about us."

The boy replied to him with more silence. _"You answer first._ " It seemed to tell Peter. Peter let out another sigh.

"I'm from Queens. New York. Now can you please tell me where you are from?"

More silence. _"Alright, cool, I could care less."_

Peter turns away and tries to get make an attempt to sleep.

"Arizona." Peter looks back. "Carefree, Arizona. Can you leave me alone now?"

 _"Carefree is right."_

Ms. Sonada turns towards them. "Alright everyone, we're here! Make sure you take everything out of the car, I'm borrowing this from the school."

Peter gets out of the car and looks at the building in front of him. It's three-stories, about 20 meters long, painted white, windows all facing towards the parking lot. A row of trees are planted across the front of the building. "So this is the dorm you are staying at. We just finished building this last year. Here are your keys to your apartments, the staff will help you out. Don't worry about uniforms or figuring out where the school is, everything you need will be in the room. Please enjoy your stay, I have to leave for a faculty meeting now!" Ms. Sonada steps back into her car and drives away. Peter looks to the boy from Arizona.

"So, you need help with those bags?" Peter asked.

Peter is met with a dirty stare that tells him _"Do you want my foot up your ass?"_ , with the boy walking away with all of his bags in hand.

...

Peter enters his dorm room and throws his bags down on the ground. It's small yet comfortable, with all the bare essentials of living needed. On his bed is a small map of the area surrounding the next 5 miles of the building with directions to Amanogawa, and a neatly folded blue school uniform with a red pinstriped-tie on top.

 _ _"At least the uniforms don't look bad."__ Peter thought to himself, hanging the uniform in a closet.

He puts the map away in a drawer and throws himself onto the bed. _"Tomorrow's the first day of school here in Japan. Miu was obnoxious, but she seemed like a genuinely nice person. Maybe I'll enjoy it here..."_

 **Amanogawa High School- 7:45 AM**

Gentarou Kisaragi is incredibly excited for today. He makes sure his pompadour is gelled well enough and straightens out his black jacket. "NEW-STUDENT TIME!" He yelled, crouching and throwing his arms up in the air while passionately yelling. He's part of the welcoming committee for the new students coming in for the "Unification through Youth" Program, and it would be the first time he makes an international friend. He faced towards a brown-haired boy's direction.

"Kengo!" Gentarou yelled. "Are the banners ready?" The boy sighed.

"Gentarou, you know I didn't want to be part of the welcoming committee." Kengo straightens out his tie. "Besides, you had Yuki and Tomoko assigned, remember?"

Gentarou looks at his chest in embarrassment. "O-oh.. that's right... you prepared the welcome speech, right!"

"JK was assigned to that."

"Ugh... what were you supposed to do then?"

"Nothing. I didn't want to be part of the welcoming committee, remember?"

"Ugh, being the leader is very hard... I wish Miu is here... Shun could've done some heavy lifting also... Ah!" Gentarou noticed a brown-haired boy that isn't Japanese walking into the campus. "That must be the first one! Oh, if only everyone else is here... NEW-STUDENT TIME!" He crouched and threw his arms up in the air again, and then ran to the new student.

"Hello, and welcome to Amanogawa High School, I'm Gentarou Kisaragi..." Gentarou bumped his right fist into his chest twice, and then pointed towards him. "And we're gonna be great friends. You must be..." Gentarou forgot to memorize the names given to them. "Uh... Parker! Harry Parker, right!"

Peter let out a sigh. _"Well, this is going to be a different experience."_

* * *

 ** _And that's Chapter 1, folks! Sorry if there isn't as much action as you expected, I wanted to use this chapter to give the history of the new world created through the merger. Though, I will let you guys know that there is going to be a fight in the next chapter._**

 ** _As always, Rate and Review so I can attempt to better myself!_**

 ** _Stay Frosty!_**

 ** _~Supeed_**


End file.
